portal_2_ptifandomcom-20200213-history
The Lone Future Starter
The Lone Future Starter is a 7 maps long custom series on the Portal 2 Perpetual Testing Initiative. It features at least at first sight an, Unnamed Test Subject from the days of Old Aperture's voluntary testing finally waking up and attempting to escape the Aperture Facility. Story bits in the map descriptions on the steam workshop: 1 You are an unknown person that was integrated in the program of Aperture Science "voluntary" test subjects. After years forgotten in the Relaxation Center, you finally wake up in one of the docking stations, with a very simple objective GET OUT FROM THERE. 2 After suffering a minor setback on your way to the surface, you ironically managed to go straight out to the opposite way, still maintaining your principal objective, GO STRAIGHT UP TO THE EXIT but now that you was been delayed, maybe it's time to explore more and try to find some answers about your destination before you ended up frozen in the stasis chamber. 3 Still with no choice except keep advancing thru the depths of the Aperture facilities, you reach the old advanced research complex, where you end up bumping into some intriguing informations, that start putting in doubt your actual objective. 4 You continue your journey to escape from the Aperture labs, still following the instructions left by the mysterious person that is helping you, but when you find his next instruction you also bump in a strange text written in red ink.. is there someone else trying to talk to you? 5 Finally you are getting closer from your objective, in the insides of the QOOPA complex. you are still bumping into the messages of the two persons that supposedly are helping you (Red ink and the Computer messages)... suddenly, you start questioning yourself: How they know that i will find their messages?, I was just trying to escape... i had no particular reason to follow the instructions in that computer that was in the Advanced research... Why i'm so sure that this instructions are directed to me? 6 Beyond sector 4, lies the answers you're looking for.. "Why do I blindly trust in both Red Ink, and the Computer Messages?", "Who are they?" "Am I really stuck in a time loop?", some answers are in the destination, others, are on the way there... with these questions hammering in your mind, you tenaciously go through the last section that separates you, and your final destination QC SECTOR 5.. wield your portal gun, and venture yourself thru this, that can be, the penultimate chapter of "The Lone Future-Starter"!! 7 With your swiveling mind the knowledge of who's being talking to you this whole time sinks in, now you know why you came this far, and why you trusted them, taking a deep breath, you stand up to walk your final steps thru sector 5 on towards your destiny, what is in there?, is good?, is bad?, there's only one way to find out! General resume of the story This part contains Spoilers, proceed at your Risk The story follows "Sarah" a test subject that was frozen in 1976 and subsequentially had her vault ended up on the Borealis cargo hold minutes before the fateful incident, many years later she eeirly wakes up back in aperture, now on the Dock Station 000 and has as final objective reach a misterious machine hidden in the bowls of aperture named U.P.G acronym for "Universal Portal Generator", her journey is guided primairly by a trail of messages left written in either computers or Black Ink, in her journey to find the machine she also cames across the messages left by someone called "Red Ink" that tells a different tale of the events told by your current guide, is up to the player to decide in wich one she/he wants to believe and which instructions she/he will follow. See Also: Lone Future Starter Universe Custom Posters The Lone Future Starter prides itself on it's custom posters. 20180406194000_1.jpg 20180406194022_1.jpg 20180406194048_1.jpg 20180406194149_1.jpg 20180406194211_1.jpg 20180406194237_1.jpg Category:Series